One Piece with a Twist
by Tinconlur
Summary: Devil Fruits? Who needs em, Monkey D. Luffy is the man who will become the Pirate King with or without one of the fabled fruits. A rewrite of the original 'One Piece with a Twist'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to new readers, and welcome back to the older ones.**

 **So, I've returned, I have finally found the will to start re-posting these chapters and editing and improving the writing. I'd like to sincerely apologize as it's been around nine months since I said I was going to be doing this. I guess it just slipped my mind while I was occupied with other things. From personal experience, I know how frustrating it is when a story you enjoy suddenly stops updating and I feel really bad for being so lax with my own.**

 **As of right now I can't make any for sure promises, but I will do my best to push out quality chapters once a week. If I can't feel free to spam me with PM's and whatever to remind me. Also as a quick side note I'll be leaving the previous version of this story up simply as a reminder to myself of where I came from as an author. I have no delusions that I've improved tremendously or anything, however at least now I'll hopefully be able to give you guys something worthwhile.**

 **Edit: Thanks for letting me know about the formatting issue! Here's the original chapter!**

 **Please R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

Chapter one: Introducing Monkey. D Luffy!

 **-O-O-O-**

It was a clear sunny day in the east blue while the large cruise ship floated through the calm waters. Inside the passengers were enjoying expensive wine, dancing, and luxurious food. This was obviously a rather expensive and high-class affair and the people enjoyed themselves without a care in the world.

Meanwhile as the guests were enjoying themselves outside the sailors and deck hands were lazing about clearly wishing to be elsewhere. It was a nice day and in the East Blue especially pirates there was not too much to be concerned about. Two of the men in particular were leaning over the rails tossing down a rope over the edge of the ship at a barrel bobbing up in the waters below.

"Almost got it..." One said gritting his teeth as the rope flew past the barrel by inches, the other man cheered him on. "Come on mate! It could be anything in side there imagine, what if it's wine. No even better Whiskey!"

His companion growled, "Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate here!" and pulled the rope back, winding up his arm he threw again. To their happiness the throw was spot on and the long rope lassoed around the barrel.

"JACK POT!" They shouted in unison, throwing each other a congratulatory high-five, with plenty of straining and pulling they managed to heave it out of the water and onto the ship.

"Damn. This is heavy," Sailor #1 grunted as it finally rolled onto the deck. Sailor #2 wiped his brow and nodded in agreement unable to stop a large grin though, after all the heavier the barrel the better chance of something good. The two sailors were about to open it to inspect the coveted contents, but were interrupted by a loud shout from above in the crow's nest of the ship.

"PIRATES! PIRATES ARE COMING!" With identical looks of fear, they both ran off to prepare, the barrel they had worked so hard to capture left forgotten to roll down the stairs into the hold.

 **-O-O-O-**

The Alvida Pirates had arrived and the large ship was not prepared in the least.

Before the Captain of the cruise ship had time to react, they had already fired on them. Destroying the main mast making escape nearly impossible, the ship hands quickly prepared rustling up anything they could to fight off their assailants, but were fast overwhelmed by the stronger more ferocious pirates jumping aboard and as swiftly as they prepared they were defeated.

In the midst of the battle however an unwilling cabin boy named Coby had been kicked to the cruise ship after refusing to fight. Coby was a scrawny boy with pink hair and a pair of round glasses. Surprisingly he had been able to make to the hold without engaging in any fights or encountering sailors. When there he decided to hide and bemoan his unfortunate situation of being forced to be with Alvida and her crew.

The pink haired boy had no aspirations of pirate hood at all, you see. He had merely stumbled onto the pirate's ship on accident, thinking it had been a fishing boat, this mistake had led to disastrous consequences as Alvida, the captain, had been in need of a decent navigator and it had been just his luck that he had the necessary skill for the job. Coby was not a brave child and instead of even attempting to escape he had stayed fearing for his life.

In the aftermath of their success, three of the Alvida pirates made their way down the stairs to the hold, loudly bragging to each other about how many sailors they had killed and grinning about the amount o loot they were going to get from the ship. They entered the hold and were surprised, obviously not expecting there to be such a large barrel on this ship or Coby for that matter.

"Eh what's this, Coby?" The first man said grinning cruelly, the other two goons behind him doing so as well. He cast a quick look around the room, his eyes alighting on the large barrel in the corner, " You've been holding back on us. Hiding down here with the real treasure!"

The three laughed uproariously and made their way over to the barrel, as Coby tried to assure them it was not the case, "N-nonononono, T-that's not it at all! I-I-I just s-slipped down her, you see. The floor it was r-really wet and..." The pirates ignored him examining the barrel, after several attempts to pull open the top the largest one finally had enough.

"This is pissing me off!" He shoved his crewmates to the side, " I'm going to open this up the old-fashioned way!"

Coby immediately blanched, "Don't Alvida-sama will be really mad!" he shivered, unwanted memories resurfacing. Disregarding this most likely sound advice he idiotically raised his hands above his head, and let out a roar, before he brought his hands down on the barrel destroying both it and its valuable contents.

Or at least that's what was supposed to happen.

Instead, right before he hit the barrel, the lid burst off, and out of it came a young man. One of his outstretched arms conveniently striking the large man in the head sending him into sweet unconsciousness. The other two pirates stared their eyes comically bulging out of their heads and mouths dropping open in pure shock.

"Ahhh, I slept so good!" The unidentified stranger grinned widely, before finally taking in his surroundings and realizing where he was and that he was not alone in the room.

"Who the hell are you guys?" He quizzically asked cocking his head to the side and looking quite childlike.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!?" The remaining two pirates screamed in a mixture of shock and outrage. The young man ignored them and stepped out of the barrel turned to the shell-shocked Coby,

"Do you have any meat here?" Coby who had not expected the sudden question simply stammered uncontrollably, his face having turned as white as a sheet. This was too much for the pirates, the outrage at the strangers apparent dismissal of them and his nonchalance drove them to pull out their swords and simultaneously attack him.

 ***THUNK***

Faster than the eye could see both weapons were broken in half with the tips buried in the ceiling. The two men began to sweat profusely and fell to the ground, "Wh-What the hell are you?" The smaller one asked stammering slightly.

As if he was finally taking notice of them, the stranger turned around, with his ragged old straw hat covering his eyes he grinned if possible even wider than before and stated,

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will become Pirate King!"

The pirates screamed and, grabbing their friend, fled the room. Coby looked on with awe at the newly named Luffy. "What was that?! How did y-you do that?"

Luffy shrugged, "Who knows, now where's the meat?"

 **-O-O-O-**

Luffy and Coby now sat side by side. Luffy was eating apples at an inhuman pace disappointed that there was no meat, while Coby was trying to get Luffy to explain himself.

"S-s-s so Luffy-san was it?" a nod "Where did you come from, I-I don't mean to be too inquisitive or anything." The younger boy laughed nervously as he attempted to break the, aside from Luffy's loud munching, awkward silence. Luffy blinked several times as he stared at Coby, he swallowed.

"Shishishi You see it's a funny story…"

 _*Flashback*_

 _Luffy was sitting in the small rowboat with an incredibly large barrel of apples sitting next to him. Relaxing in the warm sun and enjoying the ocean breeze, (secretly however he was bemoaning the distinct lack of meat, having long ago exhausted his supply) when suddenly almost without warning the boat began leaning to the left as though it were being pulled. Noticing this he quickly stood up, so as to examine the cause of it,_

 _"Oh," He stated blandly not even fazed. "It's a whirlpool, If I get sucked in I'll probably drown."_

 _He glanced to the side at the barrel of apples and decided if he wanted to live, sacrifices must be made. After saying a quick apology to the lost food, he dumped out the apples, and crawled into the barrel pulling the lid over his head. Right after this, he fell asleep the powerful winds and strong tides not bothering him in the slightest._

 _*Flashback end*_

"... And the I woke up here, pretty cool right!" As though this near-death experience was the funniest thing in the world, he just burst out laughing.

Coby sweat dropped at the laughing teenager and quietly came to the conclusion that the older boy in front of him was rather stupid. A thought came to his mind, "Luffy-san," He asked timidly "Are you by any chance a pirate?" A flicker of surprise crossed Luffy's face and he looked at Coby his previous mirth replaced with enthusiasm.

"Yeah." He said an almost serene look on his face. The cabin boy looked confused, "But where's your crew Luffy, I-I mean Luffy-san?"

"Don't have any yet I just started, I'm looking for them though. When I do find 'em though, they'll be the best, after all the future Pirate King can except nothing less right!?" He grinned excitedly. Coby however had an entirely different opinion and voiced it rather loudly.

"W-WHAT, B-BUT THAT MEANS YOU'RE GOING TO THE GRANDLINE WITHOUT A CREW!?" Luffy nodded and burst out laughing, "Shishishi that's right. I'll find the members on the way! To be the pirate king is my dream!" He took the hat off his head and twirled it on his finger. "Yeah, with or without a crew I'll go. If I didn't have the strength to try, I wouldn't be worthy of wearing this hat." He said much quieter his eyes sharpening with an unshakable determination. Coby took no notice as he continued to rant about how impossible it was to become Pirate King, until Luffy finally lightly knocked him on the head silencing him. The pink haired boy looked at him with tears in his eyes, rubbing the large bump that had now appeared,

"Ow... why'd you hit me Luffy-san?!" Luffy turned away from him and restarted eating, "Because I felt like it." He blandly stated.

Coby fidgeted playing with his hands, building himself up the straw hatted boys firm declaration of his dream having awoken something within him that he had thought was long gone. Suddenly he stood and turned to Luffy, "D-Do you think I could be a M-M-Marine Luffy?" The other boy blink and paused for a moment to swallow,

"How would I know," Luffy shrugged, reaching over and grabbing another apple, "it's your life, you decide."

"You know what, I will! I'll become a Marine! I'll capture all the evil pirates, i-in fact I'll capture Alvida herself! Yeah I'll capture her and drag her into the Marines!" At this moment, coincidentally the ceiling exploded. A massive shadow falling down into the middle of the room with a crash, crushing the remaining apples. Luffy frowned and silently sent up a pray for the destroyed food, before standing up and walking over to stand next to the shivering Coby.

"You... You're not Roronoa Zoro are you? And who the hell did you just say you'd capture, huh Coby? Who's the most beautiful woman on the seas, you brat!" Stepping out of the smoke came a large woman with a massive club held in her hands, she was the self-proclaimed most beautiful woman in the world Iron Mace Alvida, with a bounty of 5.000.000 beri. The almost catatonic boy stuttered out in fear, about to say something, "I-I-Its Y-Yo-"

"Oi Coby, who is this whale?" Luffy interrupted picking his nose and glaring at the woman suspiciously, "I thought fish couldn't live on land?"

Silence. Utter Silence.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY BOY!"

 ***SLAM***

Alvida's mace broke through the floor where Luffy was standing mere moments before. The older boy jumped over to Coby, grabbed him and with a powerful leap flew through the hole in the ceiling and onto the deck. "MEN KILL HIM!" Alvida screamed in rage spitting saliva from her mouth, as she desperately tried to crawl up from through the broken floor. Luffy dropped Coby on the floor, where he lay muttering something about "crazy monkeys".

Luffy stood and looked at the fifty some pirates surrounding him, instead of fear though there just a look of boredom on his face. The edges of his Straw hat covered his eyes and he sighed, "So all of you against me, eh? Do you guys need a handicap, I'm not sure if this is really a fair fight?"

The pirates didn't respond the simply roared and ran at him. The young man smiled and looked up from the shadow of his straw hat, saying in a quiet voice, "Why don't you guys take a nap?"

An invisible bubble of pure willpower went out from him like a shockwave. The pink haired boy having finally regained his senses flinched as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a shiver ran down his spine. Time seemed to stop for a second before, as one, their eyes rolled back into their head and they all crumpled to the floor unconscious. Coby looked up in shock as without lifting a finger Luffy had defeated the entire Alvida pirate crew. "Wha-What was that?" He thought shocked. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him saying, "Was that a devil fruit boy?" It seems Alvida had made it out safely from the hold.

Luffy just stared at Alvida quietly, not caring to respond. Alvida let it go, and turned her ugly face to Coby a cruel smirk dancing across her lips, "So Coby, I'll ask once more who is the most beautiful woman in the world!?"

Coby opened his mouth to respond, shaking as he remembered the power of her mace. As he was about to answer he hesitated, the words of the strange straw hatted boy ringing through his head. Then he looked up at the pirate captain glaring and shouted loudly, "You're the most... Ugliest thing in the world! I've seen whales smaller then you and at least they had half a brain, you stupid hag! I'll become a Marine, NO, not just any marine I'll be an Admiral! And rid the world of pirates like you!"

Alvida looked at him shocked her eyes bulging out of her head in surprise, while Luffy burst out laughing an almost proud look flitting through his eyes.

"Shishishi, Good one Coby!"

Obviously disagreeing, the large woman howled in rage, leaping forward and swinging her club intent on crushing him. Coby gritted his teeth, tears in his eyes, "Thank You Luffy-san, now I refuse to back down from my dream anymore! Even at the cost of my own life." He thought closing his eyes and preparing for the worst.

* **SMASH***

Feeling no pain, the boy opened his eyes in confusion, "L-LUFFY-SAN!" Said boy stood in front of Coby still chuckling slightly, Alvida's iron mace having shattered on his head. Not bothered in the least from the heavy blow he half turned back to face Coby.

"You did good, Coby! An Admiral huh, how ironic!" He turned back to Alvida who was now shaking in unconcealed shock and anger.

"What the hell are you!?" She spat angrily, involuntarily taking a step back.

Luffy pulled back one arm, and clenched his fist muscles bulging the very air itself seemed to stand still as he spoke with conviction,

"Who am I?" His forearm darkened to black and the pressure doubled, around the three doubled the very air seeming stale.

Coby choked and blinked in surprise, as he saw Luffy's now pitch-black forearm. "W-What?"

"I AM... ***WHAM*** ...THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

Luffy threw his arm foreword hitting Alvida straight in the gut, and in a feat, that defied gravity itself sent her flying through the air in mere seconds disappearing as a dot on the horizon. Coby's jaw dropped open spewing random words, while he looked on in pure disbelief as his tormentor vanished in the sky. Luffy however looked disappointed, sighing as his arm faded back to its normal color. "Gramps could've sent her twice as far, looks like I need more training." He turned to the younger boy and like nothing important had just transpired asked politely,

"So, Coby, do you have a boat I could borrow perhaps?"

Coby just stared.

 **Chapter End**

 **So, just a few changes in this chapter, added some more dialogue, corrected grammar, and just did some general cleanup. Hopefully it's interesting enough, if there are still any problems I'd love to hear them. In the next chapter, I'll give an update as to a few changes to the general story-line I'd like to implement. But other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, not much changed but I'm more satisfied with the writing then before. As always PM's are appreciated and reviews are wonderful.**

 **If you had the chance, would you eat a Devil Fruit?**

 **Have a great week,**

 **Adkop**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and welcome to chapter two, I gotta say I was pretty overwhelmed with the amount of people who've read the story. Thanks so much to anyone whose followed or Favorited the story so far it means a lot.**

 **Also, really quickly I want to give a big thanks to TheDemonFoxHiddenWithin, kingdavidtt, and ChunkyFunkyMunky for letting me know that the formatting of my story was messed up. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I'm gonna be far more careful with it from now on.**

 **Please R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Oda-sensei does.**

Chapter 2: Shell Town, Mystery powers, and the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro!

 **-O-O-O-**

Luffy sighed in relief as he and his younger companion Coby sailed peacefully through the quiet waters of the East Blue. They had just barely managed to escape from the ship of the previously "undefeated" Iron Mace Alvida. After the short rather one-sided fight, the Marines had arrived shooting off a completely unwarranted number of canons. Thinking quickly 'borrowed' a small rowboat, the Alvida pirates had previously owned and with that the two booked it; barely managing to make it out unscathed.

Now they were simply floating in the ocean, with no clear destination. Luffy enjoying the afternoon sun and Coby having a small panic attack. The pink haired boy whispering under his breath about 'Running from the Marines, I'm a criminal!' and 'I'll never be an A-A-Admiral, w-what was I thinking?' Luffy suddenly sat up as if remembering something a broad grin stretching across his face.

"Coby!" He shouted, startling the other boy from his mutterings.

"Y-YES ALVID-... Oh, yes Luffy-san?" Embarrassingly, Coby had yet to adjust to the situation of being freed from Alvida's cruel reign. But then again, it had been a traumatizing several months for the young boy. "ZUBO, that's it! I've been trying to think of his name, the guy Whale-san mentioned, right?"

The younger boy blinked scratching his head in confusion, "Zubo? I've never heard of any...!" He reeled back in shock, almost as though he had suddenly been struck by lightning.

"ZORO!? No no no no, Y-you mean Z-Z-Zoro?!" Coby's face was the picture of fear as his eyes comically bulged from his head and he begin sweating buckets, Luffy however, seemed not to notice, and nodded yes enthusiastically. "Who is he? Is he famous? Shishishi, he's gotta be strong, right!" The former cabin boy gulped hard and clasped his hands to stop them from shaking, silently he sent out a pray that Luffy would at least listen for once. Unfortunately, he underestimated the pirate's stubbornness.

"You mean you've never heard of him? R-Right his full name is Roronoa Zoro! H-He's a pirate hunter, so strong they say he's a demon living in human flesh! Zoro only goes after the strongest of pirates, and always brings them in the same way. C-C-Cut into pieces!" Coby looked up from his speech to see Luffy looking at him with a little bit of interest and... Excitement?!

"Hm, he must be strong to be called a demon, reminds me of an old friend of mine!" At that moment Coby made a mental note to never meet any of these 'old friends' of Luffy's, "Well, where is he Coby? I think I'm gonna need to meet this guy."

"W-Well," The younger boy fiddled with his hands awkwardly, praying beyond all hope that the straw hatted boy would give up on the swordsman. "I think Z-Z-Zoro got captured by the Marines in S-Shell Town the last I heard..." Luffy grin faded and, disappointed, sat back down picking his nose with his pinky, and stating blandly, "Ehhhh, so he's weak?" He heaved a loud over-exaggerated sigh, "Man, what a disappointment..."

Strangely enough, Coby seemed to take offence to this quickly assuaging his worries with another long rant on the terrifying power and jaw dropping skills, of the infamous Roronoa Zoro. Foolishly, the wannabe Marine had thought reminding his companion of the terrifying strength of the Pirate Hunter would dissuade him from trying to meet him.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Luffy turned away from Coby and grinned, "So he is strong, eh? Coby, bring take us to Shelby Village I want to see this Demon myself. And if I like him," His grin grew wilder, scaring Coby out of his mind. "I'll have him join my crew! Sounds fun, right Coby? Coby... COBY?" The boy lay in the bottom of the small boat foaming at the mouth unconscious, the idea of finding Zoro just too much for his mind to handle.

After Coby had regained Consciousness and was no longer hysterical, he and Luffy begin rowing to Shell Town, well Coby was rowing, Luffy it appeared could not keep them on course to save his life, continually somehow spinning them in the wrong direction. As they were rowing, Coby recalled the brief, but amazing, battle between Luffy and the Alvida Pirates.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Luffy stood and looked at the fifty some pirates surrounding him, instead of fear though there just a look of boredom on his face. The edges of his Straw hat covered his eyes and he sighed, "So all of you against me, eh? Do you guys need a handicap, I'm not sure if this is really a fair fight?"_

 _The pirates didn't respond instead they simply roared and ran at him. The young man smiled and looked up from the shadow of his straw hat, saying in a quiet voice, "Why don't you guys take a nap?"_

 _An invisible bubble of pure willpower went out from him like a shockwave. The pink haired boy having finally regained his senses flinched as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a shiver ran down his spine. Time seemed to stop for a second before, as one, their eyes rolled back into their head and they all crumpled to the floor unconscious. Coby looked up in shock as without lifting a finger Luffy had defeated the entire Alvida pirate crew. "Wha-What was that?" He thought shocked._

 _*Flashback End*_

He glanced at Luffy nervously as he continued to row, 'What was that, I only felt it for the briefest moment but it felt like my soul itself was being crushed. And what was that other thing he used where his arm turned black for a second?' Gathering up his courage he spoke, interrupting the other boys hideous attempt at singing a sea chantey,

"Luffy-san?" The other boy went silent tossing a curious glance at him,

"Hm, you need something Coby? Did you see some meat?! Are we there yet?" Luffy excitedly asked

"No... I-I just wanted to ask you something." Luffy frowned his gaze turning serious for a moment, "If this is about me changing my mind about getting Zoro to join my crew then the answers still NO." Childishly he crossed his arms and looked away pouting,

"What was that _thing_ you used on Alvida!?" Coby blurted out. There was a moment of silence before Coby realized what he had said and quickly grabbed his mouth horrified. Luffy just blinked and stared for a while then surprisingly, just burst out laughing,

"That's what you want to know? Shishishi, that's easy it's..." Coby leaned in closer excitedly, not expecting it to be this easy to learn. "It's a Mystery Power!"

Coby face vaulted, barely stopping himself from falling over the side of the boat.

"WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?" Coby screamed enraged, his eyes turning pure white and magically growing a set of shark teeth.

Luffy just laughed, "Well, I'm not really sure what it is... but when I really want something all I gotta do is concentrate and it'll work! Cool, right?" He adopted a thoughtful pose, "Gramps could do it too, he called it... ah it was... um, HAM! That was it!"

Coby slumped back in the boat, obviously disappointed his traveling companion had the power to knock people out with just a look and didn't even know what it was? He shot the pirate a betrayed look before retaking his oars and rowing with noticeably less enthusiasm.

 **-O-O-O-**

They arrived at Shell Town without much trouble, no thanks to Luffy's constant bugging, and irritating questions like "Are we there yet?" or "Hm Coby, do you think mermaids poop?" The two quickly got out of their boat and secured it at the dock, before heading in to the town. The town was very lively filled with multitudes of people buying and selling merchandise. More than once Coby had to pull an overly excited Luffy from a meat stand. The both of them were sadly dead broke, and Coby had already broken enough laws to last himself a lifetime, not that Luffy seemed to care.

"Hey Coby?" Luffy said getting the boys attention. "Where's this Zoro guy?" Before Coby could respond, everyone around them had jumped away trying to hide against the wall shaking in fear. Both of them sweat dropped, and Luffy laughed no doubt thinking this was hilarious. Coby quickly responded,

"Z-Zoro is most likely inside the Marine base, Luffy-san. The legendary Captain Axe-Hand Morgan is holding him there!" Coby grinned stars of admiration in his eyes thinking of the Marine Captain, the villagers on the other hand screamed in fear and ran back down the street or into their houses in fear. Coby blinked several times, before turning to Luffy with a questioning look who in turn just shrugged and ultimately deciding it wasn't worth their time, they continued toward the Marine base.

It was a massive structure stretching high into the air, around stretched a large wall protecting the base from any intruders there might be. Coby was already crying tears of joy at seeing it, images of grandeur already growing in his mind. He turned to Luffy and saluted, "Th-Thank you Luffy-san! I'm here now at the site of my dreams!" Only to realize Luffy was gone from beside him and was now standing on the edge of the wall looking into the courtyard. His jaw hit the floor and he screamed out in shock,

"LUFFY-SAN!?"

"Eh?" Luffy turned to look at him, "Hey, Coby come look, It's Zoro he's here!" Coby skeptically told him it probably wasn't him, that they definitely would keep a man that dangerous in a cell. His eyes bulged out of his head when he saw him. It was a man a couple of inches taller than Luffy. He was tied to a post in the middle of the courtyard, his face and body was bloody. He looked half starved to death. But the green sash and bandanna gave it all away, this man was most definitely Roronoa Zoro the Pirate Hunter. The only thing missing was the telltale three swords.

"Shishishi, I wonder if I untie him he'll escape?" Luffy grinned fondly as he stared at the swordsman. Coby blanched and fearing for his life quickly begged him not to, "Luffy-san, don't He'll kill us!" Luffy's grin just widened immeasurably almost like he knew something Coby didn't, "Nah there's no way he'd kill us, he's a really nice guy!"

Before Coby could question the mysterious statement, the swordsman shifted raising his head slightly to glare at the two onlookers.

"Who the hell are you?" The man spoke his tone gravely from lack of food and water, "What do you think this, a zoo? You're annoying leave!" He glared fiercely causing Coby to nearly piss himself, and cry tears of fear. Before either of them could respond though, a ladder was suddenly placed next to them, and up it climbed a small girl in a striped dress. She hopped over the wall and glancing left and right to make sure it was clear, seeing that it was she ran over to Zoro and held out something in her hand.

"Here big brother. I made some Onigiri for you!" She proudly held out the food to him. He looked own at her and glared heavily, looking quite like the demon he was known as. "Leave brat." Coby screamed out in terror for her and tried to get her to come back,

"NO DON'T DO IT! He screamed comically his eyes gushing water, "HE'LL KILL YOU! DON"T WASTE YOUR LIFE!" Luffy shifted awkwardly looking rather embarrassed for the pink haired boy.

The girl ignored him and continued to hold out the Onigiri, Zoro growled, "You've got two options Leave now or I'll make you kid and trust me you won't like the second one." Suddenly the front gate opened with a crash, and in swaggered a young man flanked by two Marines. He was pretty damn ugly, and appeared to have a massive sick up his ass called an ego, with an even larger cleft in his chin, and a pudding bowl haircut. Coby sighed in relief, his tears having dried instantaneously "Whew, It's the Marines that poor girl will be saved!" The arrogant boy walked up to the prisoner and the girl smirking slightly,

"Hmm? What do we have here?" He reached in to the girls open hands and took one of the Onigiri, and biting into it. He immediately spat it out gagging, "WHAT IS THIS?! Onigiri are supposed to be salty not sweet idiot!" He smacked the rest of them onto the floor and stepped on them, causing the girl to tear up. "Hey! Those weren't for you!" She shouted angrily.

Coby was shocked and Luffy looked on with silence, a single eye visible the other shrouded by his hat. Zoro glared at him hatefully, looking like if he wasn't tied up he'd be throttling the other boy.

"You there!" He shouted at one of his Marine attendees, who immediately stood at attention.

"Yes Helmeppo-san!"

The newly named Helmeppo grinned savagely, "Throw the girl out."

The Marine looked startled before protesting weakly, Helmeppo would have none of this stating that as the Captains son, which shocked Coby even more, he would be obeyed. Anyone who attempted to help the Pirate Hunter would be executed, so it was either throw her or kill her. Having no choice, the Marine picked her up and whispered a quiet apology, then tossed her over the wall. Before she could hit the ground Luffy, in an impressive display of acrobatics, jumped from his perch and caught her, landing hard on his back, but protecting her from the fall. Coby also crawled down the wall, and after making sure she was not injured Luffy had, him take her back into town.

He hopped over the wall and only Zoro was left there. The pompous Captains son, having left. Luffy walked forward until he was only about five feet away from him. They stared at each other with blank unreadable expressions. Suddenly without warning, both of them grinned, excitement and nostalgia portrayed on their faces.

"So, you were the pirate hunter, huh. Never would have guessed, Zoro."

"It's been a while, almost didn't recognize you there, Captain."

 **Chapter End**

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Well like the last one, not much was changed over all, other than adding dialogue, correcting grammar, and adding a few new scenes. I have no beta reader or editor, so if I'm still making any mistakes I'll be glad to hear of them.**

 **Luffy and Zoro are going to have an interesting dynamic throughout this story, you could think of them like brothers constantly competing to see whose stronger, but always having each other's back no matter what. Also in case you noticed Luffy, in this version, still has no idea what Haki is, he simply knows how to harness it. This'll be pivotal in future chapters as he still doesn't quite no how use this 'Mystery Power' to its full potential. In the previous version he knew exactly what it was and how to use it but I feel like that would leave very little room for growth other than a getting a future devil fruit which is not going to happen. This Luffy is going to be swimming the calm belt and fighting giants with nothing other than his fists and unbreakable will. Think of him as Garp 2.0, just a thousand times weaker.**

 **Anyway, really quickly on the subject of pairings, in the previous version of this I know I put up a poll to decide what the pairings would be. However, unlike last time I've decided that if at all there will be romance, I'm going to at least try and shy away from harems (IMO they are a little overdone and unoriginal, not to knock people who enjoy them they're just not my thing). The one pairing I would really be interested in including would be Luffy/Robin simply because I feel it's rather underappreciated in the community. But if you're interested, I'll put up a poll to decide on whether this'll just be a gen fic with no pairings or we'll throw in a dash of romance.**

 **Anyway, though thanks so much for reading and if you're enjoying it please leave a review, whether it be nice or letting me know what I've done wrong, they're really what inspired me to come back and restart this fanfic. I'm not sure what it is, but hearing that you guys enjoyed it, really strengthened my resolve to finish it! :)**

 **One final note, this is a pretty quick upload simply cause this chapter was pretty easy to edit. I'd expect the next chapter sometime next week.**

 **Who do you think the final villain of the series is, Akainu or Blackbeard?**

 **Have a great week,**

 **Adkop**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, guys. Before it begins I'd just like to say a big thanks to all the people who have Favorited and and Followed the story so far! We are already past 30 followers and 28 favorites!**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece.

Chapter 3: Reunion and the End of Captain Morgan's Reign!

 **-O-O-O-**

The two friends grinned, both were obviously somewhat relived and perhaps a tad bit excited to see each other again. For a few brief moments there was a comfortable silence as they looked each other over soaking in the sight of the other. While the green haired man seemed quite happy, the other seemed slightly more subdued, his eyes holding a smidgen of anger as he took in the pathetic appearance of his friend. But it seemed that this could not withhold the straw hatted boy's own happiness as a large smile suddenly grew on his face.

"I never knew Roronoa was your surname, Zoro?" Luffy exclaimed happily, eyeing his newly rediscovered friend, who in turn sweat dropped heavily and gave Luffy a blank stare.

"I introduced myself when we first met, you idiot!" He snapped a tick mark bulging in his forehead, obviously very annoyed with the younger man in front of him. Luffy didn't seem insulted at all by his name calling and simply laughed,

"Really? It's been so long I must've forgotten!" The green haired swordsman momentarily

 _*Flashback*_

 _With a clatter the wooden training sword hit the ground, dropping from the hands of the defeated swordsman. It was not alone though as its owner soon fell as well, his enemy standing tall and unharmed._

 _It was a green haired boy, who lay stunned on the ground. The shock of being beaten so easily, written on his face. The small straw hatted boy who was the victor looking down on him, seemingly not bothered by the others surprise. The green haired boy - Whose name was Zoro- lowered his head in shame at his defeat, and the other child laughed softly._

 _"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?" Zoro gritted his teeth, the shock of losing fading and anger replacing it. "IS BEATING ME SO EASILY SO FUNNY TO YOU?" The other boy had now stopped laughing, and instead simply started staring at Zoro rather intensely. Almost like one would stare at a newly discovered creature of great interest._

 _Zoro shut his eyes and lowered his head willing the tears to stop, the recent death of Kuina still fresh in his memory. His rival had been his reason to keep pushing forward, to become stronger; with her now gone he had taken it upon himself to achieve her dream and become the greatest swordsman alive. He had thrown himself diligently into training wasting entire days simply working to become stronger. Now this boy had come challenged him to a fight, and after he had foolishly accepted, beaten him without even suffering a single blow. Kuina, his previous rival, would be ashamed, how pathetic, the promise they had made after their final spar rang through his head._

 _He was about to admit his defeat and ask the boy to leave, before he heard him, laughing again seemingly mocking all the strength he had worked so hard to achieve. Zoro raised his head, his blood boiling and ignoring his injuries defiantly rose to his feet ready for another round, but before he could speak the other begin,_

 _"Shishishi, what a good way to fight! You should join my crew!"_

 _Zoro blinked his mouth hanging open in shock, out of all the things he had been expecting, this was not among them. Pulling himself together he growled out, "What are you, some kind of pirate? Just get out of here!"_

 _The other boy just started picking his nose, looking like he was without a care in the world and responded bluntly, "Nope, don't feel like it. I'm gonna be the pirate king and I've decided that you're going to be my first mate!"_

 _"You can't just decide stuff like that!" Deciding that this probably was not a discussion that he was interested in continuing, he turned to leave. Before he could even take a step though the younger boys voice stopped him, all playfulness gone replaced with a seriousness that seemed strange compared to his previously carefree nature._

 _"Hm, you know, I think I've changed my mind, you're pretty weak." Zoro clenched his hand tightly into a fist, but ignoring this the other continued, "I thought you were gonna be the world's greatest swordsman? With resolve like that I'd give up."_

 _With a wild cry Zoro swiftly turned, grabbing his sword as he did so, and flung himself towards the other boy intent on crushing him. As quickly as it had begun it was over, his vision darkened as his antagonizer sunk an impossibly hard fist into his stomach and just like that he was back on the floor again. He grimaced as pain blossomed in his stomach but forced the words he wanted to speak,_

 _"Screw... you! I don't care what you think... I'm gonna be the greatest, just you watch!" And magically with those words the straw hatted boys face cleared and he smiled blindingly sticking out a hand in an unspoken invitation and said,_

 _"I know."_

 _It was like time had stopped, eyes shaded by his hat and a massive grin on his face, he held out his hand invitingly. Zoro was strongly reminded of the stories he had heard of the late pirate king, Gol D. Roger, a man who could defeat powerful enemies and had conquered the Grandline. A man who knew no fear. Somehow it was suddenly impossible to look away._

 _He grasped the proffered hand, maybe it was fate or perhaps some crazy whim. But as he was pulled to his feet, he felt a shiver go through his spine like the beginning of something legendary. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and stared at the younger boy determinedly. His anger was now forgotten, though later he would question his state of mind at the time, and a hope for the future burning wildly in his chest._

 _"Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy. Future King of Pirates."_

 _They locked eyes, and Zoro could help but return the others wild grin with his own._

 _"Roronoa Zoro, the man who will become the World's Greatest Swordsman!"_

 _"Shishishi, I'd expect nothing less, Zolo!" Suddenly, that that strange feeling was gone and he once again was debating killing the other child._

 _*Flashback End*_

Luffy blinked several times, "Ah you're right, I remember now!" Zoro gaped in shock 'He's even dumber than last time we met!' His friend smiled widely looked him over, "You look pretty weak right now, but I can tell without your injuries you've gotten loads stronger!"

Zoro grinned proudly recalling years of heavy training, fighting strong enemies and pushing his body past its boundaries, again and again. Always striving to achieve his goal, to surpass the greatest Swordsman alive "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk. With a look he too could discern that his friend had grown exponentially, as a child he had been strong now though he looked truly monstrous. His grin turned savage the thought of fighting him once again sending thrills of excitement down his spine

"Now," Luffy said, "Let me untie you and we'll be out of here-"

"Luffy." Zoro interrupted.

"-After all we have to head for the Grand Line, Adventure awaits you know Zor-"

"Luffy!"

"o! The other pirates aren't gonna wait for us and neither is One Piece! So, I've already planned out our crew, ten guys I think, yeah ten. We'll need a Navigator, a Cook, and most importantly a Music-"

"LUFFY!" Zoro fed up with being ignored screamed, Luffy surprised shut up. "Thank you, now I can't leave yet. You see..." Zoro then explained how he had been imprisoned for standing up to protect Rika, The young girl from earlier, from the Captains son's dog. It had been terrorizing the town for some time biting and attacking civilians for no reason. When Helmeppo had brought it into the local tavern, it had immediately gone after Rika and if not for Zoro would have hurt her severely. He had killed the dog with a single cut across the stomach, making the idiot son extremely mad. Helmeppo threatened to execute the family and would have if not for Zoro making a deal. If he could last one month without food tied up in the courtyard, Helmeppo would have to let them go.

"...And so here I am. I've lasted three weeks already and I'll be damned if I quit now!" He finished this with a grin so terrifying, Helmeppo felt shivers up his spine as he cuddled his heart shaped pillow in his room. Luffy looked at him clearly impressed,

"Wow, I doubt I could last two days." Just the thought of two whole days without food made a small part inside of himself die. He shook his head and chuckled, "Well I guess I'll see you in a week, huh Zoro?" He reached up and took his hat off his head, placing it on Zoro's. At his first-mates questioning look he said,

"Keep it for a while. It's a hot day and you're bound to need some shade." Luffy then turned and walked away tossing up an arm in a loss farewell.

"See ya later Banana!"

"ITS ALLIGATOR, IDIOT!"

 **-O-O-O-**

Luffy was pissed, no that didn't quite explain it, he was enraged. Shortly after leaving Zoro, he had met up with Coby and the little girl Rika at the Tavern. The meat there was great however the whole meal was ruined when the Big Chinned Idiot showed up and started bragging about how he was going to execute Zoro tomorrow. ZORO! Who did this guy think he was, trying to mess with HIS friends. Luffy had punched him unconscious, he was weak it only took a small tap, much to the ire of his pink haired companion. Then had marched off declaring that today Zoro was being set free, no matter who tried to stop him. He had arrived at the gates now, only this time he didn't even bother jumping over, he simply raised his right arm and swung.

 ***WHAM***

With a single punch, he leveled the gate and a portion of the wall with it. He didn't bother even looking at Zoro as he made his way past his startled half-awake crew-mate, "Zoro!" He growled angrily.

Zoro sleepily gave him his undivided attention, as Luffy's tone broached no argument.

"I'm breaking you out!"

"...W-WHAT?!" Zoro was definitely fully awake now and shouted at his captain.

"D-Did you listen at all? I'm here on my own word, damn it! I ha-"

"Listen up, if you want to live!" He looked at Zoro for the first time, and his first mate flinched. The amount of anger and Haki inside of his gaze would make any man reconsider his next words.

"Where are your swords."

He told him and Luffy then continued walking, not glancing back. When he was near enough to the base he crouched low, then with an earth shattering jump he flew into the air clearing the top of the building.

Zoro sighed in frustration, and slumped back against the post he was tied to. He cast a glance at the smoking crater where Luffy had jumped from. "He could've at least given me a warning, what an idiot."

Luffy flew through the air clearing the top of the tower and even farther with ease. He slowed in the air, before gravity did its work and he descended back down slamming in to the tower at high speeds. The stone underneath his feet cracked, before giving way and he dropped to the floor lightly, "Hm? What was that?" He checked to see what he had landed on ignoring the crowd of shocked and terrified Marines. It was a large statue now broken in perfect half, Luffy blanched,

"Sorry..." He said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Shaking in fury, Captain Morgan clenched his fist seeing red. "DADDY!" It was Helmeppo, somehow having arrived on the tower before Luffy, "THAT'S HIM! That's the one I was telling you about. The one who punched me." The boy looked pretty bad, half his teeth were missing, and an ugly bruise was already forming on his face.

"MEN KILL HIM!" Captain Morgan screamed obviously enraged. Luffy grinned wildly as he saw Helmeppo and before he Marines could act he ran over to the Idiot, grabbed him, and bolted through the roof door. As he ran, he questioned Helmeppo,

"Bastard! Where are Zoro's swords? I know you have them." Helmeppo burst into tears and screamed out, "Please don't kill me! I promise I'll tell you, just don't kill me PLEASE!" Luffy gained a tick mark on his head,

"I promise! Now where are they!"

"I-In my Ro-r-room." The captain's son stuttered barely coherent through his sobbing. "W-We ju-st P-Passed I-It." The pirate skidded to a halt and turned to run the other way when,

"Halt! Drop Helmeppo-san now, or we'll shoot!" Four Marines had caught up to them each pointing a rifle straight at Luffy, who just grinned not at all bothered and held up the son in front of himself. "I'll take the second option!" And ran back down the hallway, Helmeppo blubbering at them to not shoot.

He burst through the door and immediately spotted the three swords lying against the wall. "Thanks! You're still a Bastard though." Luffy checked Helmeppo when he didn't respond, the boy was unconscious and foaming at the mouth. The future Pirate King's jaw dropped, 'Amazing, and I thought only Coby was this weak?!'

Using some cloth, he tied the swords to his back and ran to the window overlooking the courtyard he narrowed his eyes in anger. The Captain, and his Marines were surrounding Zoro and Coby, who'd come to free the Pirate Hunter. The soldiers had raised their guns and were preparing to shoot them,

'Sorry Zoro...' Luffy thought, as he unsheathed one of his swords. He took a couple steps back, then ran forward at high speeds... and leapt straight through the window shattering the glass

The pirate captain landed in front of Coby and Zoro, right as the Marines shot. The sword in his hand blurring. A short silence rang through courtyard, before the previously deadly bullets all fell to the ground each broken straight in half. Luffy sheathed the katana slowly,

 _*click*_

The guns in the Marines hands broke suddenly, the barrel sliding off of each one. The men all screamed in shock dropping the other halves in their hands.

"DEMON!" They all screamed showing in unison why the East Blue was considered the weakest sea. Luffy just grinned and turned back to the startled pair Coby looking at him with admiration, and Zoro with annoyance.

"You took your time Captain, any later and you'd be one less crew mate." The look on his face morphed now into a grin that likened him to a monster, "Now if you set me free, I'm about to show these backstabbing marine bastards what a real demon is." Coby had explained what had happened with Helmeppo, to him. Luffy beamed.

"Sure, Sure, Zoro, give me a second." Captain Morgan had enough, however and he shouted, "MEN, KILL THOSE WHO DARE TO THINK THEY CAN OPPOSE ME! I AM AXE-HAND MORGAN!" They nodded in fear, "Yes sir!"

The first couple of Marines ran forward, swords drawn ready to kill the trio, Luffy, who had somehow managed to make the ropes tighter than they were previously, and had yet to untie Zoro. This worried Coby, rightly so, to the extreme,

"L-Luffy-san! They're almost here!"

"Damn! These Mystery Knots keep getting tighter and tighter, I can't undo them. Sorry Zoro, I'll deal with these guys, you can have the next couple!"

The first-mates eye twitched, and with one yank he ripped both his arms out of the ropes. Luffy and Coby's jaws dropped,

"WH-WHAT? YOU COULD DO THIS THE WHOLE TIME?!"

"YOU CAN DESTROY THE MYSTERY KNOTS!?"

Zoro reached over, and grabbed his most treasured possession from behind Luffy's back. He looked at the Marines with a deadly glare, before holding his sword out upright and saying quietly, "I don't have the patience for you right now, so I'll finish you quickly, is that Ok?" The marines embarrassingly whimpered and nodded their heads in unison.

 **"Ittoryu lai: Shishi Sonson"**

He seemed to disappear for a second, then reappear behind the marines, he sheathed his sword. The Marines fell to the ground long slashes in their bodies, and their weapons shattered. He walked past the rest of the soldiers, who were now too scared to attack him. The swordsman stopped in front of Morgan and looked up at him, smirking at the angry look on his face.

"Hopefully you're better Than those guys, if not I think I just might get bored." He then yawned lackadaisically in the taller man's face. Captain Morgan lifted up his arm bringing it down on Zoro attempting to cut him in half. He missed as Zoro leaned to the side, the pirate then lifted up his sheathed sword and sliced horizontally, "Stop playing around. Show me your real strength Morgan!" A Marine Captain from the Grand Line could have easily dodged, but this was the East Blue the WEAKEST sea.

Captain Morgan was sent flying he slammed into the far wall unconscious, a massive dent in the side of his face and his treasured ax-hand destroyed. Zoro blinked and said slowly, "You've got to be joking, HEY get up! Come on this isn't a game!" He walked over and started poking Morgan's body with his sword. He was incredibly disappointed in the strength of the so-called greatest marine captain in the East Blue. Oblivious to the Marines dancing and partying behind him elated at the cruel tyrants' defeat.

Luffy picked his nose solemnly, while nodding in a disappointed way, that only he could pull off quite right.

"So, he was weak, eh? It's good that I didn't waste time trying to fight him." Coby passed out in shock and Helmeppo who had just woken up and for some reason come from the tower to the courtyard, went to go cry beside his father's body. Zoro returned to Luffy's side and held out his hat.

"Here," He said disgruntled. His eye twitching rather maniacally, "I can't believe they were this weak all along. Pathetic... The Grandline better be stronger than this!"

Luffy took his hat and returned his first-mates other two swords, as he put his Hat back on his head he grinned, "Yep! I'm sure it's gonna be way better than this. Think 'bout the competition, Zoro."

His friend grinned as he thought of types of enemies they would find within the legendary sea. "I guess you might be right Captain. But before we go, let's get some food," He fell to his knees. "I haven't eaten in weeks. More important though than that I haven't had Sake in forever!"

Luffy, like always, just laughed.

 **Chapter end**

 **So, this chapter was a little bit more difficult than the last to edit, but It's done. Let me know how you feel about it, I'm interested to hear your thoughts. Just as a quick note, Luffy is not a swordsman, but he can use a sword decently. Also, Luffy and Zoro are far stronger than they were in One Piece canon, but nowhere near the admirals or any top tier characters. I would be hesitant to say that they are even really at a post time-skip level, but we'll see as the story progresses. Throughout the East Blue though, there's not gonna be much that will even make them sweat. The really good stuff comes in at the Grandline!**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys next week!**

 **Who is the strongest (currently living) Yonkou?**

 **Have a great week,**

 **Adkop**


End file.
